Following in their Footsteps
by Arwennicole
Summary: Their father disappear from a mission. Ten years later, they go out to find him and find so much more. CHAPTER 17!
1. Ten Years Before

Following in their Footsteps

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I own Artemis, Selena, and the plot.**

**Summary: Their father disappear from a mission. Ten years later, they go out to find him and find so much more.**

Following in their Footsteps

Chapter 1: Ten Years Before

On KO-35, two seven-year-old children were playing around in the backyard with their telekinesis ball. While their older brother and sister were out with their friends. Artemis and Selena Karovan, the two youngest children of Andros and Ashley Karovan.

Artemis had chin-length brown hair with dark blonde streaks. He was wearing black boots, gray pants, a red t-shirt, a locket hung around his neck, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Selena had shoulder-length brown hair with light blonde streaks. She was wearing black boots, a yellow dress, a locket around her neck, and her hair was in a braid.

Ashley came out of the house. "Selena, Artemis," she called. The twins looked up. "Your father's just about ready to go," she informed. The twins stood up and ran inside.

Andros had his morpher on his wrist and he looked up when his two youngest children came in. "Where are Andreas and Astra?" He asked. Ashley sighed.

"They're going to try to make it. Leo and Karone were bringing them home when I last contacted them," she replied.

Andros nodded and he looked at Artemis and Selena. Selena ran over and she hugged her father tight with tears falling down her face. "I don't want you to go," she told him sadly. Andros sighed as he picked Selena up.

"I know, sweetie. I know," he murmured.

He kissed the side of her head and looked at Artemis. "You take care of your mom, brother, and sisters," he instructed.

"Andreas won't listen to me," Artemis told Andros.

"Well then you just contact me and I'll set your brother straight."

Artemis smiled and then he hugged Andros. Andros was able to pick Artemis up and he hugged both twins tight. "DAD!" Two voices shouted. Andros set the twins down and embraced Andreas and Astra.

"You two take care of yourselves," he told them.

"We will," they answered.

Andros let his kids go and he looked at his wife. Ashley walked over and hugged her husband tight. "Stay safe," she whispered. Andros kissed the top of her head.

"I will," he answered.

Ashley pulled back only to have him kiss her deeply. Ashley placed her hand on the back of his neck. The kids covered their eyes. "Icky," Selena whined. Andros and Ashley pulled back with a smile.

"Well, I'll be home soon," he assured them.

Then he walked out the door. Ashley picked Selena up and the young girl buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

**(Five Days Later)**

Leo and Karone were over with their two children, Liam and Kiana. Ashley came out of the house with a heartbroken look on her face. "Ashley?" Karone asked. She slowly stood up.

"T--That was Kinwon on the intercom," Ashley informed.

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

Ashley collapsed to her knees. "Andros is gone," she replied sadly. Karone kneeled beside her sister-in-law, embraced her, and cried with her. Ashley pulled back. "A--Andros w--was able to send this before his ship was under attack," she informed. She held out her hand to reveal his morpher. "H--He w--wants Artemis to have it," she added. Ashley dropped the morpher onto the ground.

"Why not Andreas?" Leo asked.

Ashley wiped her tears away. "Because, for some reason, Andreas's body rejects any sort of Ranger power and Astra too," Ashley replied. She stood up and took a deep breath. "Artemis, Selena," she called. The twins looked up and ran over to their mother.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Selena asked.

Ashley sat down. "Artemis, Selena. Kinwon called mommy today," she informed.

"What did Kinwon say?" Artemis asked.

Ashley placed her hands on her children's shoulders. "Sweet hearts. Your daddy's gone. Some bad men attacked his ship," she informed. Tears fell down Selena's face. Ashley picked Andros's morpher up from the table. "Honey, this belonged to your daddy. He wanted you to have it," she informed. She strapped the morpher to Artemis's wrist. Ashley removed her morpher. "Selena, my morpher is yours now," she informed. She strapped the morpher onto Selena's wrist. Artemis hugged his mother tight.

"We'll find daddy, mommy, I promise," Artemis told her.

Ashley sighed as she hugged her children tight. "Mom, what's going on?" Andreas asked. Ashley let Artemis and Selena go. She told them about the attack and Andros's kidnapping. Soon she was hugging all four of her children.

**(Three Days Later)**

Selena was sitting on a hill looking out at the city of KO-35. Tears were falling down her face. She wiped her tears away and looked at the morpher that her mother placed on her wrist. "Selena," a voice called.

"I'm up here Artemis," she answered.

Artemis climbed up the hill. "Selena, mom's been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?" He asked. Selena sighed.

"I'm looking at the city, thinking about dad," she replied.

Artemis nodded and he looked over when Selena let out a sob. "Why did it have to be him, Artemis? I could've been anyone but him," she sobbed. Artemis took his twin sister into his arms and they both cried. Their father was missing and they vowed to bring him home to their mother no matter what it took.

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow so I hope the first chapter was what you hoped it would be. Well please review everybody. **


	2. Present

Chapter 2: Present

The twins were seventeen now and were two great teens. Andreas who was twenty-one had gotten married to his longtime girlfriend, Kellan. Astra who was nineteen had just gotten engaged. Not only that, nine months after Andros's kidnapping, Ashley gave birth to her and Andros's very last two children, Apollo and Solana. Both twins were ten and Ashley's heart broke everyday, because her son looked just like Andros. It came to the point sometimes that Leo and Karone would come over often to help her take care of all six kids. Until Andreas and Astra moved out it got easier. It got much easier when Artemis and Selena started their Ranger training. So, now Ashley was raising her two children by herself.

Ashley sat on the couch in the living room when she saw her and Andros's wedding picture sitting on the table. Tears fell down her face and she placed her hands over her face and cried. Today was especially hard for Ashley Karovan, because twenty-seven years ago from that day, they were married. For the past ten years, Ashley would send her kids off to either friends or Leo and Karone. They never asked why, because they all knew why. Ashley lied down on the couch and she curled up in a ball while she cried.

**(Outside the City)**

Selena Karovan hit the ground and she rolled away when Artemis Karovan went to hit her with his Spiral Saber. "STAR SLINGER!" She shouted. She pulled out her Star Slinger and shot at her brother. Artemis did several back flips with every blast she shot at him. By the last blast, he stopped and held his Spiral Saber up, sending the blast back at his sister. Selena gasped and jumped out of the way. Selena sat up and glared at Artemis. "You could've taken my head off," she snapped.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking," Artemis answered.

He walked over and helped her stand up. "Let's head back to the house," he commented. Selena gasped and grabbed her brother's wrist.

"Are you crazy!" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

Selena crossed her arms over her chest. "Artemis, what's the date?" She asked. Artemis thought for a moment.

"Oh!" He gasped when it hit him.

"You know that mom likes to be alone by this time."

"Right."

Artemis sat down and de-morphed. "You know what we should do?" He asked. Selena sat across from him and de-morphed too.

"Find dad like we promised?" She asked.

Artemis rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah," he replied. Selena nodded and ran her fingers through her now elbow-length lightly blonde streaked hair.

"We have to tell Tykwa," she reminded.

"Right," he agreed.

He stood up and they went back to the base.

Tykwa, who had taken the late Kinwon's place, was looking over some status reports when Artemis and Selena came in. "Tykwa," Artemis called. Tykwa looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

They stood at attention. "Tykwa, permission to take the Megaship Mark II?" Selena asked. Tykwa stared at the children of one of her good friend's.

"Why do you want to take the Megaship?" She asked.

"We have a mission to take, ma'am. We have a promise to keep to our mother to find General Andros of KO-35," Artemis replied.

They stayed at attention as they waited for her answer. "You realize that we can't find any trace of your father?" Tykwa asked.

"Yes, ma'am, but it is our duty to keep our promise and to bring father home," Selena replied.

"How do you know your father's still alive?" Tykwa asked.

"We can still feel his telekinetic connection, it is somehow blocked," Artemis replied.

Tykwa knew that Artemis and Selena were just as stubborn as their father. "Permission granted," she informed. The twins saluted.

"Thank you, ma'am," Selena stated.

They turned and went into the hanger to get on the Megaship.

Selena was working on the destroyed Alpha when they came on the Megaship. She looked up when Artemis came in. "How's it going?" He asked. Selena sat back with a sigh.

"They jut ripped the wires straight out of his back," she replied.

She started to put the wires back together. She gasped and stepped back when the lights on his back lit up. "You did it, Lena," Artemis told her. Selena looked back into the robot's back and she gasped.

"Oh, no!" She gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked.

"His memory chip is gone."

"What?"

He looked at the empty space in Alpha's back. "He must've seen something they didn't want him to see," he commented.

"Looks like it," she agreed.

Selena rubbed the back of her neck. "Artemis…" she trailed off.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What if they did something to dad?"

Artemis sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. Selena bit her lip and tears fell down her face.

"It's been ten years, Artemis. Couldn't he escape during those ten years?" She asked.

"They could've kept him locked up to where he can't escape."

Selena nodded and she wiped her tears away. "I miss him. I miss him so much," she told him. Artemis walked over and hugged her tight.

"I miss him too," he answered.

**(KO-35)**

Karone came into the house and she found Ashley asleep on the couch. "Leo, look," she whispered. Leo had carried Apollo and Solana upstairs when Karone called for him. Leo came down the stairs and he saw Ashley asleep on the couch with her and Andros's wedding picture pressed against her chest.

"I'll get her again," he informed.

He gently took the picture from her arms and handed it to Karone. Karone set it back on the coffee table and watched her husband carry Ashley to her room.

Leo set Ashley on the bed and watched as she unconsciously pulled Andros's pillow up to her chest. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned and left the room.


	3. Lord Dorjan

Chapter 3: Lord Dorjan

Selena was sitting in her room practicing her telekinesis, not able to keep her mind off the recording. She was just thinking of what those things did to her father once they had him surrounded. To make things worse, her nightmares were coming back. Ever since Andros was kidnapped, Selena was having nightmares. They stopped for awhile, but now that they're searching for him, they were coming back and they were always the same thing.

Artemis walked by his sister's room to see her practicing. He grinned as he reached out with his own telekinesis and snatched the ball from her. Selena turned around. "Artemis!" She whined. Artemis grinned as he had the ball floating right in front of her. She reached out and snatched it. That's when Artemis saw how tired he was.

"Lena, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

Artemis leaned against the wall. "You're having your nightmares again aren't you?" He asked. Selena sighed.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked.

Artemis sat next to her. "They're worse this time, Artemis. Much worse," she informed. He reached over and held his sister's hand. Selena placed her head on his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.

"We must be close," he commented.

Selena looked at him confused. "What?" She asked. Artemis looked down at her.

"Remember a week before dad was kidnapped that you woke up screaming from your nightmares. You kept dreaming that something bad was going to happen to dad?" He asked.

Selena nodded her head. "Yes, I remember," she replied.

"What are your dreams this time?" He asked.

Selena crossed her arms over her chest. She started pacing a bit. "Umm, I keep dreaming about a cloaked figure torturing dad. I can hear dad screaming and screaming in pain. His face is beaten up. He's got whip marks on his back, he's being hit with the hilt of a sword and they stabbed his side with it. The person keeps saying "Where are they…where are they?" and daddy keeps telling the figure he'll never tell. Then the torture is started all over again," she explained. Tears fell down her face. "Dad's tortured cries are echoing in my head," she added. Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to relax.

Selena was taking a nap when it happened again. This time, Artemis was monitoring her brainwaves.

**(Selena's Dreams)**

_**Andros was hanging from a ceiling with his head lowered. "You've been here for awhile, General Andros of KO-35, I think it's time to take it to the next level," the figure informed. Andros glared at him.**_

"**_I won't tell you where they are," he snapped._**

"**_Well, we have others ways of finding out."_**

_**Andros hit the floor once his arms were set free. He lied on the floor in pain.**_

**(End Dream)**

"DAD!" Selena shouted. She shot up from bed and she held her head. She looked over at Artemis.

"Your brainwaves are off the charts when you're dreaming these dreams," he commented.

Selena sighed and she held her head. "Something's happened to him, Artemis. Something's happened to dad. Our worse fears could be realized right in my dreams. I think the closer we are to him, the worse they get," she informed. Artemis looked at his sister.

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked.

Selena let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, I really don't know," She replied. She bit her lip. "I'm so scared…I'm scared," she whispered. Artemis walked over and hugged her.

"I'm scared too, this is the scariest thing that's ever happened to us," he told her.

Selena buried her head into her brother's shoulders and tears fell down her face. "I just want dad home," she sobbed. Artemis stroked her hair and sighed.

"I know. I want him too. I want mom to be happy again. I want to hear her laugh, it's been years since we've heard mom laugh," he answered.

Selena nodded and she let out a sigh. Just then, the computer went off. They jumped up and ran to the bridge.

"Incoming transmission," DECA informed. The Karovan twins were still getting to the bridge.

"On screen," Artemis instructed when they ran through the doors.

Just then, a cloak figure stood in front of their screen. "Who are you?" Artemis demanded. Selena's heart was pounding against her chest.

"It's him!" She gasped.

Selena stepped in front of her brother. "I am Lieutenant Selena, daughter of General Andros of KO-35. You have my father and I want him back," she ordered. The figure laughed.

"I am Lord Dorjan and as for Andros of KO-35, he no longer exists," he laughs.

"What…" Selena whispered.

Artemis's heart stopped and Selena nearly collapsed. "You killed him!" Selena gasped. Lord Dorjan laughed.

"Don't you two worry, it was a quick, easy death," he assured them.

Selena's body began to shake and she put her head in her hands. "And as for your mother, I'm sure she'll love to join him," he answered. Artemis stepped forward the tears showing in his eyes.

"Why did you kill our father? Why do you want to kill our mother?" Artemis demanded.

"We won't kill your mother if she gives us the information she needs," he answered.

"What information?" Selena asked.

"The children of the Sun."

Selena's heart stopped. "_Apollo and Solana!_" Her mind gasped. Selena glared at Lord Dorjan. "You won't find the Children of the Sun," Selena snapped.

"On the contrary my dear, we can," Lord Dorjan laughed.

He cut the transmission and Selena felt very numb. Artemis walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Selena lowered her head and the tears fell down her face. "Dad's dead…he's dead," she sobbed. Artemis held his sister in his arms and tears fell down her face. "Our worse fear…we failed mom," she sobbed.

"We haven't failed mom…we defeat Lord Dorjan and we keep Apollo and Solana safe," he answered.

Selena placed her head in her hand and she cried. Soon, her brother was crying with her. There father was dead and it was Lord Dorjan's doing.


	4. Spying

Chapter 4: Spying

Selena took a deep a breath as she got out of bed. She was going to spy on Lord Dorjan to see what he wanted with her twin brother and sister. There was no way she was going to let Lord Dorjan take another member of her family away. She headed towards the jump tubes. "Where do you think you're going Lena?" He asked. Selena looked over her shoulder at her twin brother.

"I'm going to go spy on Lord Dorjan, to see why he wants our brother and sister," she replied.

"Selena, we just found out that dad's gone. We still have to tell mom that he's dead."

"No, because I've failed to bring dad back like we promised, I'm not going to fail on letting them get Apollo and Solana."

Artemis let out a sigh. "I--If you really think that I shouldn't do do this tell me now," She instructed. He stood there in silence. "I thought so. I'm going down to the planet's surface and I'm going to spy on them," she informed. She walked towards her jump tube.

"Selena," he called out.

Selena looked back at him. "Be careful," he told her. Selena walked over and she hugged him tight. "I'll give you reports on my progress, just stay around the planet's orbit," she instructed.

"You got it," he answered.

Selena packed her equipment and she walked to her jump tube. "Until next time, bro," she told him. Then she jumped through. Artemis let out a sigh as he watched his twin go through the jump tube.

"Good luck," he whispered.

**(Planet's Surface)**

Selena landed on the planet's surface and she looked around. She pulled out her scanner and looked around. "Artemis, I'm on the planet's surface," she whispered.

"See anything?" He asked.

Selena looked around and she was disgusted by her surroundings. "The whole planet is like swamp," she informed. She grimaced as she kept walking through the swamp lands. "It's pretty disgusting if you ask me," she commented.

"Any signs of life?" He asked.

"I don't…" she trailed of.

"Lena?"

"Sh."

Selena went up to a boulder and looked over. Her eyes widened when she saw slaves working as far as the eye could see. "I see what looks like slave camps," she informed.

"Slave camps? Are you serious?" He asked.

"I'm telling you bro, slaves. Lord Dorjan must've tried to use this as a last resort to get dad to give him the information he needs about Apollo and Solana."

Artemis was silent on his line. "Sis, you sure that it's Apollo and Solana he's after? Because dad didn't know that mom was pregnant before he disappeared," he pointed out. Selena was silent and she gasped when she saw someone coming her way. She shut off her communicator and jumped up into a tree. Once the guard walked away, she opened up her communicator again.

"You think he's after someone else?" She asked.

"That could be the only answer, sis. Dad didn't know that mom was pregnant with Apollo and Solana when he disappeared."

"I suppose you're right. Who could he be after?"

Artemis was silent. "You and I are the Children of the Moon. That we know is true Kinwon told mom and dad that when we were born. Maybe…" Artemis trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

"Remember…remember when we were kids right after dad disappeared mom gave us her and dad's morphers telling us that Andreas and Astra couldn't harness the powers?"

"Yeah…wait a minute…you don't think…"

"Yeah, I think our older siblings need our protection."

Selena sat in her hiding spot deep in thought. "Do you think…no…wait…Artemis. Apollo and Solana are the Children of the Sun. Mom and dad just thought they were. It doesn't make sense, because Andreas and Astra are three years apart. Maybe Lord Dorjan thinks they are, but Apollo and Solana are the true Children of the Sun," she explained.

"Makes sense," Artemis agreed.

"I need to get into that palace. If I can get a hold of his plans…"

"No way! Selena, you'll get caught and then he'll do to you what he did to dad."

Selena let out a sigh. "I've got to, Artemis. This could be the only way to keep our family safe. We don't need to lose anyone else. I can't just standby and watch as Lord Dorjan destroys our family with one family member at a time," she explained. Artemis let out a sigh.

"Just be very careful Selena," he cautioned.

"I will. I'm going to go. I'll contact you as soon as I can get anymore information," she informed.

"Got it. Artemis out."

Selena turned off her communicator and she jumped down from the tree. She left her equipment in a brush before heading towards the palace. She was able to weave her way through the camps and she made it into the village part, which was just as bad. She finally hit solid ground. She pulled the pack she had on her shoulder and she pulled out the cloak that once belonged to her father. She lifted it to her face and let her father's familiar scent fill her senses. Tears welled up in her eyes as her mind drifted back to her father.

**(Flashback)**

_**Selena ran up to her father when he came home from work. Andros grinned as he picked her up from the ground and swung her around. "I missed you daddy," she told him.**_

"**_You did? I was only gone eight hours," he commented._**

"**_Too long," she pouted._**

_**Andros chuckled and kissed her forehead.**_

**(End Flashback)**

She took a deep breath as she pulled his cloak over her shoulders. She bit her lip as she pulled the hood over her head and she headed towards the palace to find out what Lord Dorjan wanted with her brother and sister.

**Special Thanks: I want to thank SciFiNutAlways1999 for helping me with this story :D the rest of this story would be nothing without her help.**


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

Selena made into the palace and she went to find Lord Dorjan's study to find his plans on what he planned to do with her brother and sister. She walked by a room and she stopped. "I want those children," Lord Dorjan snapped.

"What's with wanting these children?" A person asked.

"The Children of the Sun are powerful. Just like how Astronema was just as powerful."

"Then why not get her back? Astronema Princess of Darkness?"

"You idiot. We can't. Her powers are completely gone. We need to train another one to be just like her."

"Then we take one of them. Leave the other one behind like before."

"NO! You moron! That's the mistake that Darkonda made when he took that child."

Selena was listening in shock. These are the same people that helped Dark Specter plot to kidnap her aunt twenty-eight years ago. She bit her lip and strained to listen again. "We take one child and destroy the other," Lord Dorjan hissed.

"Why take a young child? Why not take one of the Children of the Moon?" The person asked.

"Because, they are already Rangers and were trained to be good. Once they are trained to be good, we can't turn them evil," Lord Dorjan replied.

The group stayed silent for a minute. Selena felt her heart hammering against her chest. "_They're going to take either Apollo and Solana and then they're going to kill the other? I can't let that happen. The news of father's death will crush mom as it is. She'll just die if anything happened to Apollo and Solana_," she pondered. Selena bit her lip and she played with the locket around her neck. She lowered her head and a tear fell down her face as she thought about her father again. The thought of the death they gave him scared her and made her want to break down into tears. However, Selena just wiped the tears she had on her face away and stood strong. She was going to protect her brother and sister from Lord Dorjan if that was the last thing she did.

Selena went down the hall and she pulled out her blaster when she realized she was being followed. She spun around with her blaster in hand. Lord Dorjan stood before her. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise," he sneered. He grabbed Selena's wrist, ripped off her hood, and sneered. "I thought you would've turned around and told your mommy what happened to your father," he laughed. Selena glared at him.

"You monster! You killed my father. I will be happy to kill you," she hissed.

She kicked Lord Dorjan in the stomach and watched as he stumbled back holding his stomach. Selena's eyes widened when she saw a familiar ring fall on a chain from his neck. "That's my dad's," she whispered. She ripped the ring from his neck, but then she took off running, not caring where she was going.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lord Dorjan shouted.

Selena ran into the thrown room. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted. She morphed and did several back flips when Lord Dorjan tried to hit her with his sword. "STAR SLINGER!" She shouted. She spun around and shot at Lord Dorjan with her Star Slinger. Lord Dorjan dodged her blasts and he grabbed her wrist. "LET GO!" She shouted. She kicked him in the stomach and did several back flips away from him again. She jumped into a guarding stance and held her Star Slinger up. "You killed my father!" She snapped.

"It was my pleasure of doing it," Lord Dorjan laughed.

Selena bit her lip with tears falling down her face. "Why? How could you kill him? He had done nothing to you," she snapped.

"He wouldn't give us the answers we needed," Lord Dorjan answered.

She followed him as he circled her. "You're killing my mother now too you know. My mother's dying without him and hearing the news that he's dead will kill her," she hissed.

"Good, then we would just have to worry about you and your stupid siblings," he answered.

"You stay away from my family. You killed the one person that held this family together."

"Aw, like your mother ran away from your father years ago?"

Selena stopped. "What?" She asked. Lord Dorjan laughed.

"Didn't she tell you? That right before your older brother was born she was raped by an old high school love?" He asked.

"You're lying," she snapped.

"It is true. Your mother didn't know whether or not Andreas belonged to your father or to her rapist so she ran away."  
"My mother wouldn't run away."

"This time she did."

Selena shook her head. "Sounds familiar…doesn't it Selena?" He asked. Selena shook her head trying to get him out of her head. "Very familiar," he laughed.

"Shut up, you don't know what happened that day. How could you possibly know what happened?" she asked.

"I can read your mind. I know all your secrets the good and the bad. But I would much rather like to look at your dark past."

Selena felt a cold shiver go up her back and she was grabbed from both sides. "LET GO!" She screamed. She struggled against Lord Dorjan's guards.

"Like mother like daughter, Selena. A man who's been obsessed with you for years comes for you and when you turn him down he attacks you? Your mother was attacked in her own dress shop. You were attacked in your own home. Home alone, no one else there. Mother gone off with your younger siblings to visit some friends. Older siblings out on dates and your brother at the base," he taunted.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed.

"Coming up from behind and he threatened you that if you wouldn't cooperate he would kill you. So you gave in. Just like your mother."

Selena lowered her head. "Stop, please," she begged.

"A broken spirit being a Power Ranger," he laughed.

Lord Dorjan nodded to his guards and Selena fought against them. "LET ME GO! YOU WON'T WIN DORJAN! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" She shouted. Lord Dorjan walked over and ripped Selena's morpher off her wrist and took the chain back.

"You won't be needing these," he informed.

The guards then dragged Selena off and Lord Dorjan laughed.

Selena was thrown into her cell. The young woman hid in a corner and tears fell down her face as she buried her head in her arms. "_Artemis…I've been captured_," she told him telepathically. Then her connection to her brother was cut when they shoved a silver band over her head.

**(Megaship)**

Artemis was waiting for Selena's transmission when he heard her. "_Artemis…I've been captured_," he heard. He tried to get a hold of her but the connection was cut.

"NO!" He shouted.


	6. Torture

Chapter 6: Torture

Selena opened her eyes and winced then the light hit her eyes. "Stand up," Dorjan snapped. Selena glared at him, but she gasped in pain when he grabbed her hair and threw her to her feet. "I said stand up," he snapped. The guards chained Selena's hands and then attached the chains to the ceiling lifting her off the ground. "Hmm, doesn't this look familiar," he laughed. Selena closed her eyes and struggled against them as they ripped her Space Jacket off her shoulders. "Oh yes, this looked just like what your father went through before I killed him," he sneered.

"Murderer," she hissed.

"Yes, I am a murderer and I always will be one," he laughed.

Selena struggled against her chains. "Now, tell me, where are the Children of the Sun?" He asked.

"I won't tell," she replied.

She bit her lip when she felt the whip smack against her back. "I will ask you again, where are the Children of the Sun?" He asked.

"I won't tell you," she hissed.

Selena whimpered when the whip hit her back once again.

**(Megaship)**

Artemis was trying to find his sister when he felt a sharp pain go through his back. He fell to his knees when it kept coming. "No…" he whispered. Artemis winced and fell to his knees feeling the pain go through his back.

**(The Cell)**

Selena started screaming in pain. "If you would just give me the location of the Children of the Sun, I would stop," he laughed.

"I won't tell. I'll die first," she hissed.

"Pity, that's exactly what your father said."

Selena let the tears fall down her face and let out a sob. She screamed in pain when the whip connected with her back again. "That's enough," Lord Dorjan ordered. The whip was put away and Selena lowered her head again and she started to shake as she cried. She looked at Dorjan. "You killed my father because he wouldn't tell you?" She asked.

"Well, your father's true words were that he didn't know," Dorjan replied.

Selena looked at him with tear filled eyes. "He didn't know and you still killed him? HE DIDN'T KNOW AND YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed.

"He had no use left to us," he answered.

"But he really didn't know. Only I know where they are."

Dorjan walked over and grabbed her face. "Just the answer I was waiting for," he laughed. He nodded and they dropped her arms from the ceiling. "Bring her to the throne room," he instructed. Selena winced when they grabbed a hold of her chains and dragged her to the throne room.

While they were walking down the hall, Selena bit her lip as she kicked the two guards and wrapped her chains around Dorjan's neck. "You killed my father, it's time for me to kill you," she hissed.

"GET OFF!" Dorjan shouted.

Selena screamed when Dorjan threw her onto her really sore back. She jumped back up and ran away from them. "AFTER HER!" Dorjan shouted.

Selena ran down the hall and she ripped the silver headband off her head. "_Artemis, I need your help_," she called.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the hall near the throne room."_

"_Sit tight I'm on my way."_

"_Hurry."_

Selena stayed hidden and closed her eyes as she felt the pain go through her back. "Please, please," she whispered. Selena let out a scream when she felt someone grab onto her shoulder.

"Get out here!" Dorjan snapped.

Selena struggled and she kicked him in the stomach. "She'll go to the slave camp," he sneered. The guards placed the cuffs around Selena's wrists. "Get her out of my sight," he ordered. Selena fought against them as they went to drag her to the slave camps.

Artemis was sitting in the dark and he waited for the right moment to attack. Once Dorjan went back into his throne room, Artemis pulled out his blaster and shout the two guards. Selena fell to the ground and Artemis ran over to her. She struggled when he went to grab her. "Selena, whoa, whoa! Selena, it's me," he assured her. Selena opened her eyes and she gasped.

"Artemis!" She gasped.

She hugged her brother tight with the tears falling down her face. Artemis hugged his sister while being careful with the whip marks on her back. "Come on, we have to get you back," he whispered.

"I can't go back, Artemis. He's got my morpher and he has dad's wedding ring," she answered.

Artemis pulled back. "I'm pretty sure he's got Alpha's memory disk too," she added. Artemis lifted her up and they got back to the throne room.

Dorjan pulled his hood back on when he heard the door open. "Give me my sister's morpher, my father's wedding ring, and Alpha's memory disk," Artemis ordered. Dorjan cackled evilly.

"Come and get them, Red Ranger," he laughed.

Artemis charged at Dorjan, but then he realized they were equally matched. Selena saw her morpher and she ran to get it. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted when she got it back. Dorjan pinned Artemis to the wall.

"This is the end of you, Red Ranger," he laughed.

Selena then jumped on his back and wrapped her arm around Dorjan's throat. "Get the ring and the memory card," she ordered. Artemis reached in and grabbed the chain and he found the memory disk. Dorjan snarled and he ran backwards a few steps slamming Selena against the wall. Selena screamed in pain, but on her way down, she ripped off Dorjan's cloak. She looked up and she gasped. Artemis was in shock.

"No way!" Artemis gasped.

Selena stood up. "Daddy?" She asked. Standing before them was in fact General Andros of KO-35. There father was alive all along, but he was on the enemy's side.


	7. Not Andros

Chapter 7: Not Andros

Selena stood up in shock when she saw that her father was truly alive. However, he was different, he had changed.

His eyes were a deep red instead of the beautiful brown. He had a scar going down his right eye as well as another scar that went from his temple to his chin. Instead of wearing his Space Uniform, he was wearing black, all black.

Selena gasped. "Daddy! But…it can't be," she whispered.

"I'm Lord Dorjan, General Andros of KO-35 is dead," he snapped.

"No he's not, you're not dead, daddy," Selena insisted.

Dorjan glared at her and grabbed her by her throat. "Daddy, it's me, it's Lena. Little Lena! I'm your daughter," she insisted.

"No, you're not," he snapped.

"Daddy, I know you can hear me. Answer me daddy! It's me Lena!" She gasped.

Artemis snapped out of his trance and he ran over to save his sister from the man that possessed their father. Selena fell to the ground holding her throat and Artemis helped her stand. "What have you done with our father, Dorjan?" He demanded.

"Andros is gone. My old body was damaged because of your father. So I used his to gain my power back. Oh he's still here, but he's not coming out anytime soon," Dorjan answered.

"Let him go," Selena ordered.

"Not happening."

Artemis got his sister up from the ground. "We have to get out of here," he insisted.

"What about dad?" She asked.

"We'll find a way to get Dorjan out of him, but for now we have to get ourselves into safety," he replied.

Artemis picked his sister up and ran through the halls to get back to the Megaship. Then he teleported them both to the Megaship once they were out of the castle.

**(Megaship)**

Selena pushed Artemis away when he tried to look at her back. "It's not me that needs help, dad needs our help," she snapped. She smacked Artemis's hand away from her. "I can do this," she hissed. She started wrapping the bandages around herself. "Go find a way to get dad back," she ordered. Artemis sighed and left her alone. Once Selena wrapped the bandages around herself and she had her shirt back on, she went to contact her mother.

Selena sat in her quarters with her intercom on. "Mom, come in," she called. Ashley came on the screen.

"What is it, Selena?" She asked.

"Mom, we found dad," she replied.

She saw her mother's face grow pale. "You did?" She asked.

"Yes, but mom, Dorjan's possessed him. It's not dad. Dorjan's got a hold of his mind. Something about daddy damaging him that made him possess daddy," she informed.

Ashley rubbed her forehead. "We're trying to find a way to free him," Selena added.

"Just be careful, bring your father home," Ashley answered.

"I know and we will."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too mom."

Selena hung up and let out a sigh.

**(KO-35)**

Ashley took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Solana asked. Ashley kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Honey, I have to go somewhere for a few days okay? Go get your brother and I'll have Uncle Leo come pick you up," she replied.

"Okay," Solana replied.

Ashley stood up and watched her go. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Tears threatened to fall down her face. After Selena's call about Andros being possessed by Dorjan, she felt like breaking into tears. However, she was going to be strong and she wasn't going to let Dorjan keep Andros's body as his own and to keep her husband locked up in his mind. "I'm not going to let that happen," she mumbled.

After a few minutes, Leo came over and handed Ashley something. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked. Ashley took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I have to do this," she replied.

Leo then took something out of his pocket. It looked like a vaccine. "This is the one way you can get rid of Dorjan without hurting Andros," he informed.

"Thank you, Leo," she told him.

Karone who was behind Leo walked over and hugged Ashley. "Just bring him home," Karone whispered.

"I will," Ashley answered.

Ashley then stood in front of her kids. "Apollo, Solana, I want you two to go with your aunt and uncle. I have to go help your brother and sister," she informed. Apollo and Solana hugged her tight. "I love you two so much," she whispered.

"We love you too, mom," they answered in unison.

Ashley let her children go before leaving. She found the second shuttle that was built ten years ago, Andros's design. She got on the ship and went to find her kids and her husband.

**(Dorjan's Castle)**

Dorjan was sitting in his thrown when he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his head. "_How dare you attack my family. My children_," Andros hissed.

"Shut up, General, you have no control over what's going to happen," he sneered.

"_To hell I don't. You kill my children and I will be sure to kill you_."

"Remember, Andros. This is your body and if you try to hurt me, I can just as easily kill us both."

"_No you wouldn't. Because then your plan will fail._"

**(Megaship)**

Selena took a deep breath as she went onto the bridge. "Ready to go?" She asked. Artemis nodded.

"Lena, you know that even though it looks like dad, it isn't," he reminded.

"I know, but we have to at least try to save him."

"And we'll try but it depends on what's going to happen when we fight Dorjan."

Selena nodded her head slowly. "We have to try, for mom," she added. Selena strapped her morpher around her wrist and Artemis placed the ring on the control panel before they left to try to defeat Dorjan and to save their father.

**(The New Ship)**

Ashley looked at her ring as she flew the ship. "I'm coming Andros," she whispered.


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8: The Rescue

Artemis and Selena ran into the throne room with their blasters raised. "This is the end of the line, Dorjan," Artemis snapped. Dorjan stood up with a laugh.

"You think you can defeat me and save your father?" He asked.

"Yes," Selena replied.

"You can try."

He attacked Artemis and Selena, kicking Artemis in the stomach and slashing Selena's shoulder. Selena stumbled back, but then she jumped behind Dorjan and tried fighting him from behind. Dorjan spun around and grabbed Sapphira's arm making her face her brother. He held the sword under her throat and a sneer came across his face. "Easy, Artemis, I have your sister and father's lives in my hands," he laughed.

"Artemis, don't worry about me, just save dad," Selena insisted.

"Shut up!" Dorjan snapped.

Selena gagged slightly when his grip around her throat tightened. "Let her go, Dorjan," Artemis demanded.

"Why should I?" Dorjan asked.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked.

Dorjan stared at Artemis with a sneer. "I need Ranger energy to get the Children of the Sun," he replied. Selena winced when he tightened his grip on her even more. "And the Yellow Ranger is perfect," he added. Artemis set his blaster down.

"Don't…take me instead. The Red Ranger's powers are more powerful than the Yellow Ranger's," Artemis pointed out.

Dorjan stared at Artemis in shock. "You would give up your life for hers?" He asked.

"Yes," Artemis replied.

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister and I would give my life for her."

Dorjan threw Selena to the floor and he grabbed Artemis's arm. "Artemis!" Selena gasped.

"Protect them, Lena," he insisted.

Selena stood up and shook her head. "You took my father away, Dorjan, I won't let you take my brother away from me too," she hissed. She saw her brother's battlizer lying on the ground. She ran over and kicked Dorjan in the back, forcing Dorjan off his feet and he dropped Artemis. Artemis fell to the ground hard. "ARTEMIS!" She shouted. She threw the battlizer over to him. Artemis nodded and strapped it around his wrist.

"POWER PUNCH!" He shouted.

He jumped up and punched Dorjan in the chest making the evil man stumble backwards and hitting the wall. "_You can't beat them_," Andros sneered.

"Shut up," Dorjan snapped.

"_You tried to defeat me but you haven't. I still have control and I can protect my family from you_," Andros snapped.

"You can try," Dorjan answered.

Selena's eyes widened when she saw Dorjan's eyes change from red to brown constantly. However, the red came back in full force and he stood up. "Your stupid father thinks he can defeat me, but he won't be able to," he laughed. Just then, the doors swung open and a guard was thrown in unconscious.

"What?" Selena and Artemis mumbled.

Just then, Ashley came in holding up her old Turbo Blaster. "Aw, how adorable, now the whole family's together," Dorjan laughed.

"I've been dying every single day for the past ten years. I will not let you kill my children and my husband," she hissed.

"Oh yeah? And what do you plan on doing about?" He asked.

Ashley let her blaster disappear and the twins gasped when they saw an old morpher on her wrist. "Hope this works," she whispered.

"Yeah, after years of that morpher being out of commission, no way it'll work," Dorjan laughed.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Ashley shouted.

Ashley morphed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger and she glared at Dorjan. "This is the end of you," she snapped. She then ran at him as fast as she could and slammed him up against the wall. "You've caused me enough pain," she hissed.

"Yeah? And what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

He saw the vaccine on Ashley's belt. "I don't think so," he hissed. He grabbed Ashley by her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"MOM!" Selena shouted.

Artemis ran as fast as he could with his Spiral Saber. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE! FIRE!" Artemis shouted. He shot Dorjan making him drop Ashley and Ashley lost the vaccine. Ashley gasped and found it right by her wrist. She went to grab it when Dorjan stepped on her arm.

"Whoops, did we drop something?" He asked.

Ashley glared at him and she lifted her leg to kick him off her. She grabbed the vaccine and she looked at her kids. "Artemis, Selena, grab him," she ordered. They grabbed Dorjan on both sides and Ashley ripped his sleeve. Dorjan fought against them. Ashley took the vaccine and glared at Dorjan. "This is your end," she hissed. She jabbed the needle into his arm and they quickly stepped back to watch the vaccine do it's job.

"NO!" Dorjan shouted.

Ashley gasped when she saw Dorjan starting to glow red. A red light left Andros's body making the former Space Ranger fall to the ground. "Andros!" Ashley gasped. She ran over to him and turned him on his back holding him in her lap.

"RANGERS! DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END!" Dorjan roared.

The red light swirled around all four of them before disappearing. "THERE HE GOES!" Artemis shouted. Selena grabbed his arm.

"Another day," she answered.

They ran over to their parents to see their mother de-morph from her Turbo powers. Ashley stroked the scar on Andros's face. "Andros," she whispered. Andros opened his eyes, the beautiful brown eyes that made Ashley fall in love with Andros over and over again.

"Ashley," he answered.

Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his. Andros wrapped his arm around her and let out a sigh. He looked at his two kids with a smile. "Thanks you two," he told them.

"For what?" Artemis asked.

"You helped your mother save me. How can I ever repay you for that?" He asked.

Selena shook her head and de-morphed. "You don't have to, daddy. Just coming home will be enough," she replied. All three hugged Andros and he gladly hugged them back.

"Let's get him home," Ashley insisted.

They slowly helped Andros off the ground and got him back to the Megaship.


	9. Welcome Home

Chapter 9: Welcome Home

Ashley came into their quarters and found Andros fast asleep. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and traced the scars on his eye and his face. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Still the same, still the same," she whispered. A tear fell down her face and she felt the tears falling down her face as she looked at him. "Still the most handsome man I have ever known and the man I will always love," she whispered. She ran her fingers through his long hair, the age showing as it had showed in her, but to him, he still seemed to be the seventeen-year-old man that she fell in love with twenty-nine years ago. Andros opened his eyes and looked over at Ashley.

"Ashley," he whispered.

Ashley nodded her head. "It's me," she answered. Andros reached up and touched her face.

"Still beautiful, the same beautiful Ashley," he whispered.

Ashley lifted his hand up and kissed the top of it. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. Ashley shook her head with the tears falling down her face still.

"It wasn't your fault, Andros. It was never your fault and it never will be. You did your best," she assured him.

"But…I…hurt you…I hurt…our kids…and I almost…killed our daughter," he babbled.

"It wasn't you, it wasn't you. It was Dorjan, he did it. Artemis and Selena know it wasn't your fault."

Andros looked at Ashley. "Dorjan tortured Selena. I had to watch him torture her. Bring up a past that I didn't know," he stated. Ashley bit her lip. "Dorjan read her mind, Ash. I could see what happened to her. I wasn't…I wasn't there to protect my little girl from that monster," he added. Ashley touched the scars on his face and shook her head.

"Andreas took care of Pallaton. The man's never allowed to come hear our daughter ever again," she assured him.

"But I wasn't there to help. My daughter was attacked in our own house."

Ashley hushed him. "It's okay, Andros. Selena never blamed you because the kids understand. They never blamed you for anything," she assured him. A tear fell his face and she wiped it away. "Andros, I have something to tell you," she added. He looked over at her. Ashley took a deep breath and held his hand. "Two months after your disappearance I found out I was pregnant. The first month I thought it was because of stress since you were gone and everything. By the second month, I knew that something was up. That's when I found out that I was pregnant," she explained. Andros sat up slowly.

"Pregnant?" Andros asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Ashley smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, I had another set of twins," she informed. Andros's eyes widened in shock.

"Twins?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "A son that I named Apollo and a daughter that I named Solana," she informed. Andros sat back in disbelief.

"Wow…" he whispered.

Ashley nodded. "They've been wanting to meet you for so long and I promised them that one day, one day they were going to see you," she whispered. She stroked Andros's face. "But now you'll be able to see them. At long last you'll be able to see them," she stated. She pressed her forehead against Andros's and a smile came across her face. Andros held onto her and let out a sigh.

"I can't wait to meet them," he murmured.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Andros answered. Selena came in with a smile.

"Mom, dad, we've arrived at KO-35," she informed.

"On our way," Andros answered.

"Um, dad, before you leave the ship, might I suggest changing?" Selena asked gesturing the clothes he still wore as Dorjan.

Andros nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be getting out of these things real quick," he assured her. Selena nodded and smiled.

"It's good to have you home, dad," she stated.

Andros sat up and had Selena come over to him. He hugged his daughter tight with a sigh. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she answered.

Andros pulled back and held his daughter's face in his hands with a smile. "I'll see you on the bridge," he informed. Selena nodded and left the room. Andros got up and changed out of the clothes that he despised and into a familiar Space Uniform. He reached over to get the brush to brush out his hair when Ashley grabbed it for him and started doing it. "You don't have to, Ash," he told her. Ashley shook her head.

"No…I want to," she answered.

She finished brushing out his hair with a smile and she pulled it back in a ponytail. "There," she murmured. She set the brush down and looked over his shoulder into the mirror. "You look just as handsome as you did when we were seventeen," she commented.

"I'm getting old," he answered.

"Don't say that then that means I'm getting old," she laughed.

Andros laughed and turned around to look at her. Ashley reached up and traced the scar on his face. Andros closed his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Don't," he murmured. Ashley looked at him quizzically. Andros looked up when Artemis came in.

"We're home," he informed.

Andros nodded and left the room. Ashley stood there for a second before following him.

**(KO-35)**

Ashley led Andros to their house and saw Karone sitting outside with the twins. She looked up and she gasped to see them. "Andros?" She murmured. She stood up and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw that it was her brother. "ANDROS!" She shouted. Andros smiled as he took his sister into his arms and spun her around once. Karone buried her head in his shoulder with a smile on her face. "Welcome home," she whispered. Andros kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," he answered.

Leo then came out of the house. "Hey, Andros," he greeted cheerfully. Andros grinned as he shook Leo's hand. "Welcome back, Andros," he added.

"It's good to be back," Andros answered.

Andros then saw the twins stop playing their game and stare at him.

Apollo had chin-length lightly blonde streaked hair, brown eyes, he wore black boots, silver pants, a red t-shirt, and he had his hair pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Solana had shoulder-length blonde streaked hair, the streaks were more visible than her brothers, brown eyes, she was wearing black boots, silver pants, a yellow t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"MOMMY!" They shouted. Ashley smiled as she embraced the twins. She looked over at Andros and stood up from the ground.

"Andros, this is Apollo and this is Solana. Kids, this is your father," she informed.

The twins stared but then Solana stepped forward. Andros kneeled down in front of her and just watched her. Solana reached out and traced the scar that went from his temple to his chin before she traced the scar on his eye. A smile came across her face as she looked at him. Ashley felt tears in her eyes when she saw her daughter wrap her arms around Andros's neck and hug him tight. "Hi, daddy," she whispered. Andros stood up from the ground holding his ten-year-old daughter close. Apollo walked over and wrapped is arms around Andros's waist. Andros smiled as he used his free arm and hugged Apollo.

Artemis and Selena were standing back a bit watching them with smiles on their faces. "We should get back to the base and keep an eye on where Dorjan will attack next," Artemis commented. Selena nodded. Even though they freed Andros from Dorjan, the evil sorcerer was still out there and they had to keep track just incase he would come after their family again.


	10. Still Existing Pain

Chapter 10: Still Existing Pain

Andros woke up with his wife in his arms. A smile came across his face as he placed a kiss on her cheek and then placed a kiss on her neck. Ashley woke up and giggled when she felt his feather like kisses going down her neck. "Andros…don't," she giggled.

"How come?" He asked.

"Apollo and Solana will come in at any minute to wake me up," she replied.

"Lock the door."

Ashley laughed and pushed him back when he kissed her neck. "Andros," she laughed. They sat up when there was a knock on the door.

"Mom can we come in?" Solana asked.

Ashley pushed Andros back again. "Yes," she replied. Apollo and Solana came in with smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Andreas and Astra are here," Apollo informed.

"Oh! That's right," she murmured.

"What?"

Andros sat up in disbelief. "I had called Andreas and Astra to come over this morning last night," she informed.

"When were you going to tell me this?" He asked.

"Whoops," Ashley replied.

"Should we tell them that daddy's home?" Solana asked.

"No! Keep that a surprise," Ashley replied.

The twins nodded before running out of the room. Andros got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Ashley winced when he turned his back to her and she saw all the whip scars on his back. "I know they're gruesome," he commented. She got up from the bed and walked up behind him and took the shirt from his hands. Andros was about to ask her what she was doing when he felt her hands start tracing the scars on his back. Andros closed his eyes and tried to push back all the horrible memories that those scars carried.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros cried out in pain when he felt the whip connect to his back. "Now…tell me Red Ranger, where are the Children of the Sun?" Dorjan demanded. Andros looked at him.**_

"**_I told you I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did know where they were I wouldn't tell," Andros snapped.  
"LIAR!" Dorjan shouted._**

_**Andros cried out in pain again when the whip connected to his back. Dorjan stood in front him and sneered at Andros. Andros's eyes widened when he saw the dagger in Dorjan's hand. "You have no idea what I'm capable of doing," he threatened.**_

"**_You can kill me but it wouldn't get you anywhere," Andros answered._**

_**Andros closed his eyes when the dagger came dangerously close to his face. "Remember, Andros, you're already having a hard time seeing out of the eye because of this," he sneered. Andros glared at him. "Now tell me where the Children of the Sun are," he demanded.**_

"**_I told you I don't know what you're talking about," Andros answered._**

_**Andros felt the dagger get drug from his temple to his chin. He tried to lift his legs to kick the evil man away, but his legs were chained to the floor as well as his arms chained to the ceiling. "STOP!" Andros shouted.**_

"**_Then tell me where the yare," he demanded._**

"**_I DON'T KNOW!" Andros shouted._**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros opened his eyes and pulled on his shirt. "Andros?" Ashley asked. Andros looked over at her. Ashley walked over and placed her hand on his face. He knew that she felt his pain. "He's gone now," she murmured.

"Yeah…but for how long?" He asked.

Ashley sighed and held his hand. "We have two Ranger children watching out for him," she assured him. Andros nodded his head slightly before kissing her. Ashley kissed him back before letting him go. "Come on, we have two kids waiting for you," she informed. Andros nodded with a smile.

Andreas held his wife's hand and Astra looked up when Ashley came down the stairs. "Mom, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. There's someone here that I know you'd want to see," Ashley replied.

Andreas looked up just as Andros came down the stairs. Astra stood up with a gasp. "Daddy?" She asked. Andros smiled at his two oldest kids.

"One and only," he replied.

Astra hurried over and hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and lifted his daughter off the floor not caring that she wasn't the nine-year-old girl he had left behind ten years ago. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he answered.

Andreas stood up and he hugged his dad with a smile on his face. Andros hugged his son back before pulling back and placed his hands on his their faces. "Look at you two. The last time I saw you, you two were eleven and nine," he commented. He was in disbelief to see them all grown up.

"Dad, there's someone I want you to meet," Andreas informed.

Andreas walked over and had his wife stand up. "Dad, this is my wife, Kellan. Kellan, this is my father, Andros," he informed. Andros smiled as he shook Kellan's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kellan," Andros stated.

"It's an honor to meet you. Andreas has told me so much about you," Kellan answered.

"All lies I'm sure," Andros answered while smiling at his son.

Ashley stood back with a smile as Andros was reunited with their two oldest kids. However, as she looked at Andros, she noticed that some of the light had come back into his eyes, but not much. The Andros she once knew was still missing in there and she wanted to bring him out. She couldn't help but want him back. Sure it's only been a day and a half since his return, but she just wanted to heal him from all the pain that Dorjan put him through during the past ten years.

Later that afternoon, Ashley and Astra were talking when they looked over and saw Andros asleep with Apollo sleeping on one side of him and Solana on the other side. A smile came across Ashley's face. "It's so good to have dad back," Astra commented. Ashley nodded.

"It is," she agreed.

Ashley watched Andros sleep and let out a sigh.


	11. Children of the Sun

Chapter 11: Children of the Sun

Almost a month had passed since Andros's return. However, Andros became afraid to even sleep at night, because of the nightmares of what Dorjan had done to him kept haunting him.

One night, while Ashley was sleeping peacefully, Andros was struggling with his nightmares.

**(Andros's Dreams)**

_**Andros was at the bridge looking over his coordinates. "DECA, scan the area for any ships," he instructed.**_

"**_Acknowledged," DECA answered._**

_**Andros looked at his ring and let out a sigh as he thought about his family. Just then, DECA's alarms went off. "What is it, DECA?" Andros asked.**_

"**_Unknown intruders have boarded the ship," DECA replied._**

_**Andros saw dozens of hooded figures coming his way. "DECA CLOSE THE DOORS!" Andros shouted as he ran out of the bridge.**_

"**_Acknowledged," DECA answered._**

_**As Andros was running down the hall towards the equipment room. He took off his morpher and took a deep breath. "Good luck son," he whispered. He sent the morpher to KO-35 and then got in a guarding stance.**_

"**_Give it up Red Ranger," Dorjan snapped._**

"**_Not happening," Andros answered._**

_**The hooded figures surrounded him and pinned him down. "GET OFF!" Andros shouted. Dorjan laughed as he pulled out the dagger.**_

"**_You'll give me the answers I need," he sneered._**

_**Andros tried to fight them off and tried to get rid of the dagger when he suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his eye. "Next time I kill you," Dorjan snapped. Andros collapsed to the ground holding his eye in pain. "Take him to the castle," he ordered. The hooded figures bowed before disappearing with Andros.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros jolted awake and looked over to see Ashley still asleep. Andros slowly got out of bed and went to get some air. He walked out onto the balcony and let out a breath.

**(Somewhere in Space)**

Dorjan was in one of the hooded figure's bodies as a substitute until go took back over Andros. Dorjan watched the former Space Ranger with a glare. "Keep an eye on him. I have just enough strength to gain my control over him again," he informed. The lead hooded figure nodded and got back to work.

**(KO-35)**

Andros let out a breath and traced the scar that went from his temple to his chin. He closed his eyes and sat down on the chaise that sat on the porch. He looked at the stars and crossed his arms over his chest. "You alright?" Ashley asked. Andros looked up at her.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

Ashley walked over and sat next to her husband on the chaise. She curled up next to her and placed her head on his chest. "This is familiar," she commented.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Ashley nodded. "Except the last time we were laying here like this was the night before you went on the mission we were lying here trying to comfort each other," she replied. Andros kissed the top of her head.

"We usually lie on this chaise when we have a hard time sleeping. When Andreas had the colic, when you were pregnant with Astra and the twins," he commented.

Ashley kissed his bare chest and found herself tracing the scar on his side from Dorjan's sword. Andros closed his eyes and she felt the pain and stopped touching his scar. "Sorry," she murmured. Andros shook his head.

"Not your fault. I'm just having a hard time dealing with this that's all," he confessed.

She looked up at him. "Andros, why didn't you say anything?" She asked. Andros stepped out of her embrace and got off the chaise.

"Because that's not me, Ashley. You've known me for years and tell me the last time I easily told you what was wrong with me?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip as she looked at his pain filled eyes. "I can't get what he did to me out of my head. I can't get what he planned to do to you and our kids out of my head," he confessed. Ashley stood up and walked over to him.

"Everything's going to be okay," she assured him.

Andros shook his head slowly. "No…it's not. I can still hear his thoughts, Ashley. I know what he's trying to do," he murmured.

"What is he trying to do?" Ashley asked.

"He's going to try to take over me again and then he's going to try to find the Children of the Sun."

Ashley bit her lip and shook her head. "Andros…I know where the Children of the Sun are," she murmured.

"What? Where?" He asked.

Ashley held her husband's hands. "They're right by our room," she whispered. Andros's eyes widened.

"Apollo and Solana?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?" He asked.

"Because I didn't know if his spies were watching us. They could be watching us now. I didn't want to put our children in danger," she replied.

Andros placed his hands on her face. "Nothing will happen to our kids," he whispered. Ashley placed her hands over his. "I promise that nothing will never, _ever_ happen to our children," he added. She nodded her head slowly.

"I know nothing will happen, as long as they have Artemis and Selena as their siblings and you as their father," she agreed.

Andros pressed his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. Ashley reached up and traced the scar on his face again. He was about to pull back from her touch when he suddenly realized that her touching it didn't make it seem as horrible as it was when he first got it. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. Ashley kissed him back. Andros picked her up and carried her back into their room. While at the same time, he used his telekinesis to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed in the morning by Apollo and Solana. For the first time in so long, Andros and Ashley felt free and grateful, because they had found each other once again.


	12. Hidden Pain

Chapter 12: Hidden Pain

A few weeks later, things became quiet, maybe a little too quiet. Even for Selena's liking, she knew that something was going to happen. Which will bring back the memories Selena's been trying to harbor during the past two years.

Selena was lying in bed in her quarters at the base trying to fall asleep, but she was suddenly struck with fear. The same kind of fear she had felt two years ago.

**(Flashback)**

_**Selena was home alone looking over her data from her lab. She suddenly had a cold chill run down her spine, she shivered slightly and gasped when she felt a dagger press against her throat. "If you cooperate, I won't hurt you," Pallaton threatened. Selena bit her lip as she reached up to grab his arm and pry the knife loose from his grip. She elbowed him in the side and got up from the sofa.**_

"**_Stay away from me, Pallaton," she snapped._**

_**Pallaton picked up his dagger and held it out to her. "You sit there and lead me on all day everyday during the past three years. I think its time you get what you deserve," he snapped. Selena bit her lip as she tried to do a swing kick to knock his dagger from his hand again, but Pallaton grabbed Selena's leg. He twisted her leg making the girl fall to the floor in pain. "Now to teach you a lesson," he snapped.**_

"**_NO!" Selena screamed._**

_**She kicked him in the stomach and rolled away from him to try to escape when he grabbed her hair throwing her back on the floor. He finally had her pinned and an evil grin came across his face. "Pallaton, please don't do this. Please! You're not a bad person," she insisted.**_

"**_I still won't be if you just stop struggling," he answered._**

_**Selena tried to fight him off again when she felt the dagger scrape her side. "Next time it'll go through your heart," he threatened. She felt the tears fall down her face as she submitted to him. Pallaton had taken something so precious that she had hoped to give to her future husband, but he took it away from her horribly and painfully.**_

_**Once Pallaton was gone, Selena puled on her clothes, curled up in a ball, and cried endlessly. Only to have her mother, brother, and sister find her. Only Ashley figured out what happened, because not only did her daughter have bruises, but Pallaton had left the dagger behind.**_

**(End Flashback)**

That same fear had returned to Selena as she lied there. "Selena…Selena…Selena," a voice whispered. Selena gulped and she let out a shriek when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She looked up and into a pair of familiar red eyes. Dorjan glared at Selena. "Listen to me, Selena, daughter of Andros. I want your father returned to me immediately," he hissed. Selena bit his hand and jumped out of bed.

"You won't get him," she hissed.

"If you don't get him, I'll make sure to have the same nightmare happen to you again."

Selena felt her heart stop, but she shook her head. "I won't betray my father. You can't control him anymore. You can't beat us," she answered.

"We'll see about that," he snapped.

Selena fell to the floor after Dorjan disappeared and the tears fell down her face. She placed her hand over her face and sobs wracked her body as she cried out all the fear and pain that she had endured. The pain that still wouldn't let her go.

The next day, Artemis couldn't get Selena to talk, all she did was work as hard as she could to try to find Dorjan. They only knew that one person that would get through to the now very silent Yellow Astro Ranger.

Selena was working in her lab when the door opened. "Selena?" Ashley called. Selena didn't answer. Ashley walked over and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetheart?" She murmured. Selena bit her lip as she looked at her mother. "What's the matter?" She asked. Selena sat down and looked at Ashley.

"Mom, dad's in danger," Selena replied.

""Yes, I know."

Selena started to shake. "He put the memories of what Pallaton done to me in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. He threatened me that if dad isn't return to him that it'll happen again," she babbled. Ashley stroked her daughter's face.

"Honey, nothing will happen to you, your father, brother, and I won't let it happen. Not only that, we won't let anything happen to your father," Ashley assured her.

Tears fell down Selena's face. "Why did it have to be me, mom? Why did I have to be the one to be attacked? Does daddy know about Layla?" She asked. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"Not yet, sweetie. I think it's something you have to tell him yourself," Ashley replied.

Selena bit her lip and nodded her head. She suddenly felt a tug on her space jacket. "Mommy," a little voice whimpered. Selena looked down and picked her daughter up. She had the young girl sitting in her lap. Ashley stroked the you girl's face and looked at Selena.

"Could you send dad over here?" She asked.

Ashley nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Mom, wait…was it true with what happened to you before Andreas was born?" She asked. Ashley bit her lip as she remembered the day that she was also raped.

**(Flashback)**

_**Laura left the shop and Ashley got up from her desk and went out to the front to check on her orders that came in that day. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She looked over her shoulder to see Todd standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.**_

"**_Came to get what I want," he replied._**

_**Ashley got in a fighting stance, ready to take him on. However, her eyes widened when four other men came in. "Ricky, John, Terry, and Michael? What are you doing?" She asked.**_

"**_Heard you weren't giving Todd the welcome he deserves," Ricky replied._**

"**_What? Am I supposed to give myself to him even though I'm married and trying to have a family?" She demanded._**

"**_Exactly," Michael replied._**

"**_You five are disgusting. You're the same as you were in high school," she hissed._**

"**_Well, if you just listen to me now, there won't be any trouble," Todd stated._**

"**_I'm married, Todd. I'm supposed to love, honor, and cherish him. Not commit a sin by sleeping with someone else," Ashley insisted._**

"**_Well, too bad, you're going to," Todd answered._**

_**Ashley backed up and she struck out, hitting Terry in the face. She did a side kick, hitting John in the chest. She did a jump front kick nailing Ricky in the chin. She screamed when Michael grabbed her around her waist. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. Ashley elbowed Michael in the side, making Michael let her go. She went to run for the door, but then all four of them grabbed her. "LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.**_

"**_She's all yours, Todd," Terry commented._**

"**_Put her in there," Todd instructed._**

"**_NO!" Ashley shouted._**

_**She struggled against them as they put her in her office. "Keep watch," Todd instructed.**_

"**_You got it," Michael answered._**

_**Ashley backed up against the wall with tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, Todd, I'm begging you not to do this," she insisted.**_

"**_And I told you that I'll get what I want the next time I see you," he answered._**

_**He went at her and Ashley struck out with her nails, dragging them down his left cheek, and drew blood. He hissed in pain and he punched her. Ashley tried to run, but he grabbed her arm. There was no escape, she was trapped. "ANDROS!" Her mind screamed. Then darkness claimed her when Todd threw her up against the wall.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, it's true. I was raped by my old high school boyfriend. I broke up with him right before I met your father. I found out I was pregnant with your brother and I didn't know whether he was your father's or the rapist's," she explained. Selena bit her lip and looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"But I know who my daughter's father is," Selena whispered.

Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll send your father right in," Ashley informed. Selena nodded hear head and watched her leave. She kissed the top of her daughter's head with a sigh.


	13. The Love for his Family

Chapter 13: The Love for his Family

Selena looked up when Andros came into the lab. "Your mother said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked. Selena nodded and showed him the little girl in her arms.

"Daddy, this is my daughter, Layla," she replied.

Andros looked at the sleeping child in her arms. "This is Pallaton's daughter isn't it?" He asked. Selena nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, it is," she replied.

Andros stared at the sleeping girl. "I've been home for a month, why didn't you tell me sweetie?" He asked. Selena bit her lip with tears in her eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to be angry with me that I got myself pregnant," she replied.

Andros hugged his daughter with a sigh while being careful with the girl in her arms. "I could never be angry with you," he answered. Andros pulled back and he kissed his daughter's forehead while looking at his granddaughter. Selena stroked her daughter's hair with a sigh.

"The day she was born, the doctor said she was lucky to be alive. I didn't want her at first, dad. I didn't want her, but then I thought that when mom couldn't figure out if Andreas was yours or that monster's, she was going to raise him anyways. She told me, if Andreas was her attacker's, she wanted to give him a future to raise him better and never to have him know what a monster he was. I decided to do that. I'm going to raise her and she'll never know what kind of a disgusting monster he was," she explained.

Andros reached out and stroked his daughter's cheek. "Your mother and I are behind you every step of the way," he assured her. Selena smiled and then Layla opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" Layla yawned.

"Hey sweetie, have a nice nap?" Selena asked.

Layla nodded and Selena looked at Andros. "Layla, I want you to meet someone," Selena informed. Layla sat up and looked at Andros. "Layla, this Andros. My daddy, your grandfather," Selena murmured. The young girl smiled as she went from her mother's arms and into Andros's arms. Andros hugged the young girl with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to allow Dorjan to ruin my life, dad. I won't let him ruin my daughter's either," she added.

"He won't ruin our lives. His tyranny will end soon enough," he answered.

Selena nodded and she looked at Layla. "Come on sweetie, you should be with Uncle Andreas and Aunt Astra by now," she pointed out. Layla got off Andros's lap and the two-year-old looked at Andros.

"Bye, grandpa," she stated.

"See you later, Layla," Andros answered.

Andros watched as Selena left the lab with Layla on her hip. He felt his blood start to boil thinking of what that man did to his little girl. He got up from his chair and went to go find Pallaton.

Pallaton was on the other side of the city doing his work. Ever since he had attacked Selena, he was not allowed on that side of the city anymore. He was banished to the other side and if he were to return that he would be banished from KO-35. However, he never regretted doing what he did to Selena. "Pallaton, son of Toran," Andros called. Pallaton set his stuff down and looked over to see Andros standing there.

"Well, if it isn't Andros, son of Aldarico. Come to fight your daughter's battles?" He sneered.

Andros glared at him. "When did you get back sir? Thought you were dead," Pallaton added.

"Awhile ago, thanks to my wife, son, and daughter," Andros replied.

Pallaton chuckled evilly as he just kept working. "Why did you rape my daughter?" He asked. Pallaton stopped working again and looked over at the former Red Ranger.

"Your daughter deserved what she go," he replied.

"Why?"

"Your daughter's a tease sir. Those kind of girls need to be dealt with."

"You destroyed my daughter."

"A small price to pay."

Andros grabbed Pallaton by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. "You have no idea what happened to her after you were banished do you?" He asked. Pallaton didn't answer. "You got my daughter pregnant. She'll never be the Selena I had once known and loved years ago because of you. You destroyed her," Andros snapped.

"I have a kid?" He asked.

"No. Selena has a child. You are to have no part in her life."

"She's my kid."

"Remember, Pallaton. You can't go back into the city. My daughter wants nothing more to do with you. She will raise Layla in the way she feels fit and you will never be part of Layla's life."

Pallaton glared at Andros. "Remember the laws of our planet, Pallaton," he sneered.

"You should've remembered the other law, Andros. You weren't supposed to marry that earthling, but since you're Kinwon's favorite, he allowed the marriage. If it weren't for Kinwon, the council would've broken up your marriage with Ashley a long time ago," he explained.

Andros let Pallaton drop to the ground. "They weren't going to send her back to Earth after you disappeared because the children were too young. Your wife doesn't belong here, sir. She deserves to go back to Earth and be with that man that you both sent to their jail," he taunted.

"Unlike you, Pallaton. I was there to beat the shit out of the man after he raped my wife. Lucky for you, Pallaton. You just got banished, if it were me, I would've killed you," Andros snapped.

Then he turned and walked away. "YOU'LL LOSE HER! DORJAN WILL GET HER!" Pallaton shouted. Andros stopped and looked back at Pallaton.

"What are you talking…" Andros trailed off.

Dorjan appeared from the shadows. "Hello, Andros, son of Aldarico," he sneered. Andros got in a guarding stance. "Time to return back to your original state," he laughed.

"No way," Andros snapped.

"We shall see."

Dorjan went to grab Andros when he kicked Dorjan in the chest. He went to get his morpher when he remembered that he didn't have it. "Damn it," he hissed. Andros reached for his blaster that he did have on his side and aimed it at Dorjan. "Stay away from me, Dorjan. I won't let you take me away from my family again. Your tyranny ends here," Andros stated.

"I doubt it," Dorjan answered.

Andros's eyes widened when Ashley was dragged out from the darkness. "Ashley!" He gasped. Ashley had her head lowered, but when she heard Andros's voice she looked up at him and his eyes widened in horror. Ashley looked over at Pallaton with a glare.

"You will pay for your betrayal," she hissed.

Pallaton smacked Ashley in the face. "Quiet wench," he ordered.

"Don't you touch her again," Andros snapped.

"Bring her to me," Dorjan ordered.

Ashley was dragged over to Dorjan and the evil sorcerer grabbed her around her waist and held his blade to her throat. "Now listen to me, Andros. If you allow me to take over you once again, I will set your precious little wife free. If you don't, I have the power to cut her throat right here right now," he threatened. Ashley looked at Andros with the fear in her eyes.

"Don't do it, Andros," she answered.

"Silence," Dorjan hissed.

Andros looked at Dorjan, his defenses growing weak. "She won't be harmed?" Andros asked.

"I have no need to hurt her if you surrender," Dorjan answered.

Andros closed his eyes and dropped his blaster. "Okay," he answered.

"NO!" Ashley screamed.


	14. Dorjan's Return

Chapter 14: Dorjan's Return

Andros closed his eyes and dropped his blaster. "Okay," he answered.

"NO!" Ashley screamed.

Andros looked at Dorjan. "But you promise that you won't hurt my wife," Andros pointed out.

"Yes, yes, of course," Dorjan answered.

Dorjan grinned evilly at Andros. "I'll let you say goodbye to your precious Ashley," he cackled. He threw Ashley into Andros's embrace.

"Don't do it, please," Ashley whispered.

Andros sighed as he held his wife and kissed her cheek. "I have to. My life has no meaning if anything were to happen to you," he answered. Ashley pulled back and placed her hands on his face.

"But you're making me lose you again," she told him.

Andros caressed her face and kissed her deeply. Ashley kissed him back before Pallaton pulled her away from him. Andros took a deep breath and got down on his knees in front of Dorjan. Like he had done before ten years ago.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros struggled against the guards as they threw him to his knees in front of Dorjan. "He is read, milord," one of the guards informed.**_

"**_Good, help me stand," Dorjan instructed._**

_**Andros was being held down on his knees and his eyes widened in horror when a disfigured Dorjan was revealed to him. "You destroyed this body, Andros of KO-35. It's time for me to choose a new host and you're it," he informed. Andros started to struggle against the guards harder.**_

"**_NO!" Andros shouted._**

"**_Too late."_**

_**Andros saw a red light leave his eyes and cried out in pain when the red light hit his eyes causing terrible pain to his head and making him go weak. Then it was all darkness.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros took a deep breath and looked over at Ashley. "I love you, Ashley," he told her. He looked at Andros. "Go ahead, Dorjan, I'm ready," he informed. Ashley fought against Pallaton and the other guars that came to grab her so she wouldn't stop the procedure. Dorjan raised his hand and had the red beam leave his eyes and go into Andros's eyes. Ashley fought against them as hard as she could and felt her heart get ripped into so many pieces as Andros cried out in pain.

"NO! STOP!" Ashley shouted.

The guard who Dorjan took over dropped to the ground unconscious and everything was still. But soon, Andros now Dorjan started to move and he got off his knees. "Bring me my effects," he ordered. Two of the guards that held onto Ashley let her go and went over to the guard that was lying unconscious. They took his saber, dagger, and blaster. Dorjan sneered at the clothes he was wearing. "When we get back to the ship bring me my uniform," he instructed. They bowed as they attacked the sword, dagger, and blaster to his waist.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ashley shouted.

Ashley winced when Pallaton's grip tightened on her arms. "Let her go, Pallaton. I usually keep my promises. I promised Andros that his wife would be set free unharmed," he instructed. Pallaton practically threw Ashley out of the room.

"What's your plan now, milord?" Pallaton asked.

"Find the Children of the Sun," Dorjan replied.

Ashley was able to make it to the base and she stood behind her children. "Artemis…Selena…" she whispered. Then she collapsed.

"Mom!" They gasped.

Artemis and Selena ran over to their fallen mother. "Mom, what happened?" Artemis asked.

"Dorjan's got your father again," Ashley replied.

"What?" Selena asked.

The tears fell down Ashley's face. "He's got your father because of me," she sobbed. Selena held her mother with tears falling down her face. "Dorjan was going to kill me if your father didn't surrender," Ashley explained. Artemis stroked his mother's face.

"Mom, don't talk okay? We're going to get you to the infirmary," Artemis informed.

Ashley placed her head on Selena's shoulder as the tears kept making their way down her face. "Let's get her to the infirmary," Artemis insisted. Selena and Artemis got Ashley to the infirmary.

**(Infirmary)**

Ashley woke up to find Apollo and Solana sitting beside her. "Hey sweethearts," she whispered. Apollo and Solana got up onto their mother's bed and Ashley held her children close.

"Mommy, is daddy okay?" Solana asked.

Ashley sighed and kissed the top of their heads. "Daddy's okay," she replied. Ashley closed her eyes with tears falling down her face as all three of them fell asleep.

Selena watched her mother and siblings sleep before going to check on her daughter.

Layla was fast asleep in her bed when Selena came in. She walked over and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. She stroked her hair and kissed the side of her had. She reached over and grabbed the stuffed dog that was given to her when Layla was born. Selena placed the toy into her daughter's arms and kissed her forehead. She got up and left the room.

Artemis looked up when Selena came out of the room. "You okay?" He asked. Selena was pulling her long hair back in a braid and she turned the braid into a bun.

"I'm fine, we have to find dad," she replied.

"Do you think it's wise to leave mom and the twins unguarded?" Artemis asked.

"They aren't unguarded, Artemis. There's guards placed all over the place."

Selena let out a sigh. "We just have to find Dorjan and free dad again," she added. Artemis placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and nodded.

"Let's go," he agreed.

Selena strapped her morpher onto her wrist and walked into the infirmary. Ashley woke up when she heard Selena come in. "Mom, Artemis and I are leaving," she informed. Ashley carefully held her daughter's hand.

"He's dangerous, Lena," Ashley answered.

"We'll be careful," Selena assured her.

She kissed Ashley's forehead before leaving.

They got onto the Megaship Mark II and got it ready for take off. Artemis looked over to see the determination in his sister's eyes as they got the ship ready. "Wait," she told him. She pulled out a memory chip that she had in her shirt. "This was with dad when we saved him the first time," she informed. She got up and walked into the room where Alpha was. She put the memory chip into the robot's back and watched as Alpha came back to life. "Alpha! You're back!" She laughed. Alpha looked around.

"Who are you?" Alpha asked.

"It's me, Alpha, Selena," she replied.

"Ai yi yi! Selena! Look at you. You're all grown up."

Selena smiled. "Alpha, do you have any idea of any of the other hiding places Dorjan has?" She asked. Alpha thought for a minute.

"I do," Alpha replied.

"Good, because we'll need your help," Selena informed.


	15. Unsure

Chapter 15: Unsure

Dorjan was watching Karone and Leo talking to Ashley about what had happened. His eyes were on the former Queen of Evil. "I want her to join us again so we can get one of those twins," he told Pallaton. Pallaton bowed to him.

"Yes, milord," he answered.

Andros was starting to fight back again when he heard that Dorjan was going to try to take Karone again. "_I won't let you take my sister! She's a wife and mother and they need her_," Andros objected.

"You're also a husband and father and they need you," Dorjan put in.

"_Please, Dorjan, I'm begging you. Please don't take my sister away from her family_."

"Too late."

**(Miranoi)**

Leo and Karone went back to Miranoi to get their Quasar Sabers when someone grabbed Karone from behind holding his dagger up to her throat. "Karone!" Leo gasped.

"Stay back, Red Ranger or I'll slit her throat," Pallaton threatened.

Karone winced when she felt the blade dig into her neck a bit. "Leo, don't," she insisted. Soon, Pallaton disappeared with Karone.

"KARONE!" He shouted.

**(Dorjan's Ship)**

Karone struggled against Pallaton as he dragged her down the hall. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. She elbowed him in the side and tried to escape when she felt someone else grab her as well as Pallaton. Karone looked up to be staring into Dorjan's deep red eyes. "Let me go," she hissed.

"I don't think so," Dorjan answered.

Karone tried to fight them off, but they dragged her into the cell and threw her in. Karone hit the wall with a small groan and slid to the floor. "Just wait, Andros will beat you again," Karone snapped. Dorjan laughed and shook his head.

"Foolish girl, your entire family is foolish," he laughed.

He closed and locked the door. "Soon, you will become Astronema once again," he cackled as he walked away. Karone sat in her cell staring at the far dark wall with tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Andros_," she called out telepathically.

**(Astro Megaship Mark II)**

Selena bit her lip as she looked at the computers. "Alpha, are you sure?" She asked. Alpha walked over to her.

"I am very sure, Selena. Right before Dorjan took my memory chip, he took your father right here," Alpha replied. He pointed to a spot on the map that was on the computers. Selena rubbed her forehead and nodded her head slowly. "DECA take us to these coordinates," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

They went off towards the coordinates and Selena sat down in her chair staring at the computer when she reached into her shirt pulling out the locket that her father gave her the day she was born. Artemis had his locket hanging around his neck too. Selena pressed the locket against her forehead and tears fell down her face. "Daddy," she whispered. She gasped and shrieked when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. She jumped and spun around to see Artemis standing there.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sis," Artemis assured her.

Selena sighed as she hugged her brother tight. Artemis hugged her back and closed his eyes. "We'll bring dad home, Selena, I promise," he assured her.

"It's not me we have to keep the promise to, it's mom," Selena answered.

He nodded and let her go. She went back to the computer and kept her eyes opened for the hideout that Alpha was telling them about.

**(Dorjan's Ship)**

Karone sat in the corner and closed her eyes as she slowly started to find her brother. "_Andros, can you hear me_?" She called out.

"_I can hear you, Karone_," Andros answered.

Karone's eyes widened in shock. "_Andros! Are you okay_?" She asked.

"_No better than how I was when I was possessed by this monster the first time_," he replied.

"_Hang in there, Andros. We're going to get you out."_

"_Karone…I have an idea how to defeat him."_

"_What? Tell me."_

"_You won't like it but Karone, you have to listen to everything I'm about to tell you."_

"_I'm listening."_

**(KO-35)**

Ashley was lying in her infirmary bed staring at the ceiling. The doctors had instructed her to stay in bed since she had a broken rib from Dorjan's attack She looked down at her wedding ring and tears fell down her face.

**(Flashback)**

**_Andros took a deep breath when he stood in front of Ashley. The minister was saying some prayers before he looked at Andros and Ashley. "It is time for the wedding vows, Andros, you go first," he instructed. Andros took a deep breath and looked into Ashley's eyes. The minister handed Andros the ring. Andros took the ring and as he started to slip it onto Ashley's finger, he started his vows. _**

"**_I Andros, take you Ashley, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed._**

_**Ashley bit her lip and fought back tears as she held onto Andros's hands again. "Ashley?" The minister asked. Ashley looked at the minister and took the ring. She started to slip the ring onto Andros's finger and started her vows. **_

"**_I Ashley, take you Andros, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed._**

_**The minister nodded to the couple and placed his hands on theirs. "By the power invested in me and in the sight of God. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he proclaimed. Andros smiled at Ashley. "You may kiss the bride," he informed. Andros lifted the veil from Ashley's face and kissed her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Andros's neck and kissed him back.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley lowered her head sadly and wrapped her arms around herself.


	16. The Greatest Sacrifice

Chapter 16: The Greatest Sacrifice

Dorjan walked over to Karone's cell and opened the door. "You're coming with me," he informed. He walked over and grabbed Karone's arm. Karone struggled against him.

"Let me go," she hissed.

She struggled as hard as she could to stop Dorjan from trying to turn her into Astronema again. "ANDROS!" She shouted. Karone winced when she was thrown onto a familiar chair and her eyes widened in shock. He was going to use the machine that Darkonda used to turn her into Astronema the second time.

"Third time's the charm," he laughed.

However, when the tool was being brought down to her face, Karone saw Dorjan's eyes turn from red to brown. Dorjan collapsed to the floor holding his head. "NO!" Dorjan shouted. The shouting stopped and he sat up. Andros looked around and found his sister strapped to the chair.

"Karone!" He gasped.

He jumped up and undid the straps that held his sister there. "Your plan worked," she commented. She hugged him with a smile on her face. Andros hugged her back before pulling away just as fast.

"You have to get out of here," he put in.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Andros shook his head.

"I didn't tell you the next part of my plan," he replied.

They quickly ran to the bridge to contact Artemis and Selena before his time was up.

**(Astro Megaship Mark II)**

"Artemis, Selena, come in," Andros called. Selena jumped up with a gasp.

"Daddy?" She asked.

Andros appeared on the main viewing screen. "Lena, I need you to get to the hiding spot. Your aunt will be coming out," Andros informed.

"But what about you?" Selena asked.

Andros shook his head. "I'm not coming. Dorjan still has control over me," Andros replied. Selena felt her heart break.

"Dad, we won't let you do this," Artemis instructed.

"You know your orders you two. Save your aunt and protect your mother and siblings."

Tears fell down Selena's face with what her father was saying to them. "Selena, sweetheart. You take care of your little Layla you hear?" He asked. Selena nodded her head slowly.

"I will," she replied with her voice shaking.

Alpha came up to them. "Artemis, Selena, we're coming upon Dorjan's ship," Alpha informed. Selena wiped her tears away.

"Get ready for my signal," Andros instructed.

**(Dorjan's Ship)**

Karone shook her head. "No, Andros, no! I'm not letting you do this," she insisted. Andros gripped Karone's shoulders.

"Karone, listen to me. Dorjan is inside my head yet. And the only way to defeat him is that I sacrifice my life," Andros explained.

Karone hugged Andros tight with tears falling down her face. "Please don't let us, Andros, not now," she whispered. Andros looked up when he saw Pallaton coming up behind her. Andros pulled Karone behind him and pulled out Dorjan's blaster, shooting the evil man to the ground.

"That was for my daughter," he snapped.

Karone bit her lip as Andros hurried over to the panel and started pushing some keys. "Selena, Artemis, get ready for transport," he instructed. Andros walked back over to Karone when he felt Dorjan trying to fight for control. "Time's…running out…Karone," he choked out. Andros grabbed Karone's hand and placed his wedding ring inside. "Tell…Ashley…that…I love her…and I'll see her…in her…dreams…" he added. Karone kneeled in front of her brother when he fell to the floor and placed her hands on his face to see the brown going to red then back to brown.

"I will," she assured him.

She kissed Andros's forehead with tears falling down her face. "I love you, Andros," she whispered. Andros kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Karone," he answered.

Andros pushed the button. "Artemis, Selena, teleport now," he ordered. He watched as Karone disappeared in a flash of purple light and he felt the pain coming back. "You…won't…win," he hissed. Andros pushed the communication button. "Artemis, Selena. I want you two to know that I love you, your brothers, sisters, and your mother more than anything in the world. I'm doing this for you guys," he explained. Andros slowly got up from the floor and tried his best to get to the console.

"_You won't win_," Dorjan snapped.

Andros pushed the self-destruct button. "I already have," Andros answered.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Selena fell back in her chair with tears falling down her face when she saw Dorjan's ship blow up with her father inside. "NO!" She shouted with tears falling down her face. Karone wrapped her arms around her niece and they both cried. Artemis walked over and tried to comfort his aunt and sister while they were trying to get back to KO-35. Alpha lowered his head slowly, shaking his head.

"Ai, yi yi," he mourned.

**(KO-35)**

Ashley was awake when Selena and Artemis came in with Karone. "Karone…you're okay," she whispered. Karone walked over and embraced Ashley gently. "How did you escape?" She asked.

"Andros rescued me," she replied.

Karone pulled back and sat beside the bed. "What is it?" Ashley asked. Karone bit her lip as she tried to push back the tears to tell Ashley that Andros was dead.

"Ashley, when Andros saved me. He had to make a sacrifice to keep Dorjan from hurting you and the kids," Karone informed.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Ashley asked afraid to know the answer.

Artemis took a deep breath. "Mom, dad's gone. He pushed the self-destruct button to Dorjan's ship," he informed. Ashley seemed to go into shock, not believe what they were saying.

"No," she whispered.

They nodded their head slowly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and her body shook furiously as she cried. "No, no, no, no, no, no," she sobbed. Karone sat beside Ashley on the bed and hugged her.

"He wanted me to give you this," Karone informed.

She pulled back and showed Ashley the ring that she had clutched in her hand. "He also wanted me to tell you that he loved you," she added. Ashley took the ring into her hand and the tears continued to fall. Selena and Artemis walked over and embraced their mother as they mourned the loss of their father. Now knowing that this time, Andros, the person they all loved more than anything was actually gone.

**Author's Note: One more chapter and this time, no kidding. Andros is actually gone. There's no trick this time. I know you'll all be upset with me, but that's the way it worked out.**


	17. Years to Come

Chapter 17: Years to Come

Two years had gone by since Andros's death. During those two years, the Ashley that everyone had known and loved seemed to have melted away. It hurt everyone to see Ashley so miserable. However, around her neck she wore Andros's locket with his wedding ring hanging from the chain.

That night, Selena came home with Layla. The four-year-old was out like a light since they came back from visiting Selena's new boyfriend. She set the young girl into the bed, ever since Andros's death, Selena moved in to help her mom out. After Andros's death, Selena handed in her resignation, she wanted to stay home to be with her daughter and her mother. She had done what she promised her father, she was raising her little Layla and made sure to tell Layla about her grandfather everyday.

Selena walked upstairs and placed Layla into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall and knocked on her mother's bedroom door. "Mom?" She called softly. She came in and found her mother lying on her bed motionless. "Mom," she repeated. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She stroked her mother's hair.

"When did you get home?" Ashley asked.

"Just got home," Selena replied.

Ashley closed her eyes for a second before opening them. "Do you know what today is?" Ashley asked. Selena nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I know. It's your birthday," Selena replied.

Ashley bit her lip and stared at the far wall. "Thirty-one years ago today, your father gave me the necklace that I never took off," she murmured. Selena kissed her mother's temple and let out a sigh.

"I know," Selena answered.

She continued to stroke her mother's hair. "I loved your father from the moment I met him you know. The moment he de-morphed from his Red Ranger form I fell in love with him. He was everything I have ever wanted and everything I needed and I still need him. He's been gone for two years and I still need him," Ashley babbled. Selena held Ashley's hand and let out a sigh.

"Mom, he loved you more than anything, that's why he did what he did," Selena pointed out.

Ashley let out a shaky sigh. "Why did I have to lose him?" She asked. Selena bit her lip as she tried to force herself not to cry.

"These things just happen, mom. He wanted you to stay alive as well as Apollo and Solana. Dad wanted you to have everything," Selena replied.

"Everything doesn't mean anything when he's not here to share it with."

Selena hugged her mother when she saw the tears falling down her face. "I miss him so much," she sobbed. She stroked Ashley's hair and the tears fell down her face.

"I know," Selena answered.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Selena had gone to bed and Ashley was able to fall asleep after trying to fight it again. In her arms she had Andros's space jacket.

As the night went on, a figure came up to the front door and overrode the house alarm. They walked down the hall as if they were searching for something. The person opened the door that led into Layla's room. The person stared at the sleeping child for a minute before closing the door and going down the hall again. They opened the door to Ashley's room and snuck in. Sitting beside her on the bed, he person stroked her hair. Ashley opened her eyes and looked over to see who was touching her. Her eyes widened and she sat up. "It can't be," she whispered. The tears fell down her face.

"Hey, Ashley," he murmured.

Ashley threw her arms around him and let out a sob. "Andros," she sobbed. Andros hugged her back and closed his eyes. She pulled back and touched his face. Tracing every outline on his face. She bit her lip when she saw that the scars on his face were gone. He looked just as handsome as she remembered him years ago. Tears fell down her face. "Y--You were dead…they told me…" she trailed off. Andros nodded his head.

"I was," he answered.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

Andros took a deep breath. "It's a long story," he replied. Ashley shook her head.

"I have the time to hear it," she answered.

Andros held her hands as he prepared to tell her everything.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.**_

"**_Welcome to heaven, son," a voice answered._**

_**Andros looked over his shoulder and saw his father standing there with his mother beside him. "Mom? Dad?" He asked. They nodded their heads. "What's going on?" He asked. Angeni walked over and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.**_

"**_Andros, you have made a great sacrifice to protect your family and the universe," she replied._**

_**Andros let out a sigh. "I left her again," he mumbled. Aldarico nodded his head slowly.**_

"**_But what you have done as a Ranger when you were younger up to now, you are to be rewarded for what you have done," Aldarico informed._**

_**Angeni placed her hands on her son's face, making the scars on his face disappear. "Now what?" Andros asked. Aldarico smiled and had his wife stand beside him again.**_

"**_Enjoy the rest of your life with your wife, son," Aldarico told him._**

_**Soon darkness claimed Andros.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley was in disbelief, but then she hugged him again. "I missed you," she whispered. Andros hugged her back.

"I missed you too," he answered.

Ashley buried her head into his chest with tears falling down her face. Andros hugged her tight and closed his eyes. "Never ever am I leaving you again," he assured her. Ashley smiled.

"Never ever," she answered.

Andros pulled back and kissed her gently.

**(Four Years Later)**

"GRANDPA!" Layla shouted. Andros turned around and picked his granddaughter up from the ground while she was running towards him.

"Hey, how was school?" He asked.

"Good, guess what, grandpa," Layla replied.

"What?"

"We learned about the Power Rangers today."

"Yeah?"

Andros set her on his shoulders as he listened to Layla babble about what she learned about the Power Rangers. "Hey, dad," Andreas greeted. He had his four-year-old daughter, Angeni, on his shoulders.

"Hey, Andreas, where's your sister?" Andros asked.

Astra was walking up with her two-year-old son, Aldarico, in her arms. "I hate family photo day," she commented. Andros chuckled and looked up to see Apollo and Solana there along with Artemis and Selena. With all their kids grown up this would be their last picture of the whole family. Ashley was playing with Solana's baby girl, Alejandra. Apollo was talking with his fiancé. Artemis and Selena were talking.

"Guys ready?" Andros asked.

"Ready," they replied.

They Karovan family stood together with smiles on their faces as the family photo they've been wanting for so long was finally taken.

**(Preview to Next Story)**

**_Ashley was walking down the hall towards the throne room to see how his parents were taking the engagement when she came in on the conversation. "I am marrying her, mom. I love her," Andros insisted._**

**_"That girl's put a spell on you somehow. If you marry that girl without our permission and she gets pregnant, the pregnancy will be aborted willingly or by force," Andraya hissed._**

**_Ashley's eyes widened in shock at what she was hearing. "You wouldn't dare," Andros snapped._**

**_"We don't want earth blood tainting our bloodline," Caspar answered._**

**Title: The Trouble with Love is**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Story Due: August 13, 2006**


End file.
